Hot springs!
by The Black Gryphon
Summary: Just a mindless thing I wrote during my BORING latin class. Please R


"Ahh, this feels so GOOD!" Kasumi nearly squealed as she slipped into the hot springs. The Author/director nodded sternly, trying to think how much this place would cost per month and if her budget, as big as it is, could spare this. Taking the tea cup, she grumbled and drank it down. Tina and Lei-Fang entered, towels wrapped around them and their bathing items in buckets. Tina looked around confused.

"Where are the showers in this place?" She asked, confused.

"This is a hot spring. No showers." Lei-Fang answered.

"But Kasumi said that it was a public bath!" Tina argued.

"It is, but it's not like the American club baths." Lei-Fang said, unwrapping her towel and tying up her long hair. Wetting her wash cloth, she soaped it up and began to scrub her arms. Tina shrugged and crawled right into the bath after taking off her towel. Helena soaked content while Ayane entered.

"I wonder what's happening on the men's side..." Ayane pondered. The director just shrugged and returned to soaking.

Hayabusa gulped down his saucer of sake, and sighed happily as Zach took up a saucer. The hot springs where great. Hayate poured water over himself to wash off all of the soap and Jann Lee. Gen Fu, Bass, and Leon sat in another area of the springs content with the quietness and calm there, while Bass glared at Zach.

"I wonder how much the director is spending on this place." Hayate asked after slipping into the hot water.

"About 50 to 60 dollars per hour per person I guess." Hayabusa answered.

"Aw! I thought we'd be able to see the woman's bath! Stupid rock wall!" Zach said upon seeing the natural barrier blocking the woman's bath.

"Oh stop your whining!" Jann Lee said, shucking his towel and entering the hot spring. Zach grumbled before thinking of a plan.

"Helena! Come back with my shampoo!" Lei-Fang cried, running after the blond.

"I just wanna use it!" Helena cried back.

"It's 15 Bucks a bottle! I only use that on rare occasions!" Lei-Fang yelled. Tina smirked and suddenly tripped Helena into the hot spring, the said bottle of shampoo flying into the waiting hands of Lei-Fang.

"Thanks." Lei-Fang said, putting the bottle away and sat down in the pool, content, her hair floating around her.

"Lei-Fang?" Ayane said.

"Hrm?"

"I just noticed your hair. It's so nice and LONG!" Ayane commented. True it did come down to the small of her back.

"It looks short because I keep it braided." Lei-Fang answered.

"It looks so pretty though. Why don't you keep it down for a while? I'm sure a certain someone would like it." Ayane said, nudging Lei-Fang's side. Lei-Fang blushed, and then looked away. Ayane grinned, only to receive a face full of water from Lei-Fang.

"Ohhh, you're gonna pay Lei-Fang!" And Ayane pounced, tickling Lei-Fang.

"Ha ha ha! Stop- Ha ha- tickling me!" Lei-fang laughed and then managed to splash Ayane, who splashed back. Missing, Ayane splashed Tina and Kasumi instead. The water fight had begun, while the director stayed away from the water fight.

"Hrm? What's that?" Hayate asked, hearing the laughs and giggles of the girls. Hayabusa looked up, and then shrugged.

"The girls I guess." Jann Lee said, scrubbing his back. Hayate looked at Jann Lee and then finished his sake.

"What I wouldn't do to look over that wall... Come on guys, how about a peek?" Zach suggested.

"And get killed by not ONLY Bass, but around 6 buckets of bath items? I'd rather not." Jann Lee snorted as he poured water all over himself. Zach smiled a very odd Smile before leaning in on Jann Lee.

"And what about Lei-Fang? Wouldn't you like to see her in the nude?" Zach said. Jann Lee blushed, just a bit, before looking away.

"Her? She's probably just built like a stick!" Jann Lee said hastily.

"Achoo!! ACHOO!!" Lei-fang sneezed.

"Are you getting sick?" Kasumi asked.

"No, someone's talking behind my back." Lei-Fang answered, standing up and heading over to the waterfall to wet her hair. Lei-Fang squeezed shampoo into her hand. Massaging it into her hair, Lei-Fang made sure every strand was well washed, and then headed to the waterfall.

"Oh." Kasumi said, frowning for she was getting a bad feeling about this.

"I'd bet she isn't. You'd probably know considering I think you two have been 'around the bush' if you know what I mean. Zach commented. Jann Lee turned red and punched at Zach.

"KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT ABOUT LEI-FANG!" He roared. Zach grinned as he dodged, Jann Lee's fist hitting a button behind Zach. A red light lit up while the guys and girls looked dumbfounded and Zach grinned. The rock wall shook and then totally collapsed into a ditch in the ground. When the dust cleared, the shocked boys and girls stared at each other.

"Wow! Lei-Fang, You have one FINE ass, not to mention a nice chest and body in general." Zach said, but was then pounded into the ground by Jann Lee and Bass' combined effort. Jann Lee turned around, staring at Lei-Fang, her hair cascading over her back, which faced the guys. Lei-Fang turned around and then covered up her body.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" The girls suddenly screamed as the guys looked away. A sudden rush of scrambling and the flurry of robes being flung on, and the girls glared at the guys.

"It wasn't our fault!" Hayabusa claimed, Hayate nodding.

"It's THIS Idiot's fault!" Jann Lee cried, pointing at the partially bruised Zach. The girls all nodded and then pounded Zach into the ground, the director helping with her Writer's mallet of Doom to perverted Characters.

Lei-Fang huffed as she looked away, the Girls ignoring the guys, all sitting at another table, while the guys sighed. They were waiting to order their meals and were sitting at 2 tables. The Director sighed as she had just finished apologizing to the owner of the springs. Standing up, she smiled a evil smile.

"Guys! Order Anything you want! This, and the damages to the springs, is all coming from Zach's Paycheck!" She said.

"WHAT?" Zach cried while the others agreed. The glare from the director caused the soon to be blurted comment from the reluctant Zach who slumped in his chair.

Kasumi yawned and stretched as she looked up into the stars. Ayane came in, her toothbrush to 1 side of her mouth, holding a cup in her hands.

"Wmaph are ou doinf?" Ayane asked.

"What?"

"Whamt are yu doing?" Ayane asked again.

"WHAT?"

"Nemperfind..." Ayane said.

"WHAT???"

"..."

Tina and Helena yawned as they finished putting on their clothes. Climbing into their beds, Tina left on her punk music. Helena grew annoyed and changed it to opera. They kept changing. Punk, Opera, Punk, Opera.

"I wanna listen to OPERA!" Helena yelled at Tina.

"No way am I listening to helga the great! Punk rock!" Tina yelled.

"No, Opera!"

"ROCK!"

"OPERA!"

This went on for 2 to 3 minutes till...

"WILL YOU TURN OFF THAT DARN MUSIC?" The director yelled. Tina and Helena nodded and then sighed, going to sleep.

"YAH!" Lei-Fang kicked at Jann Lee, who blocked. Knocking her to the ground, Jann Lee aimed for the finish blow when a kick to the stomach stopped him. Lei-Fang leapt up from he ground and aimed a kick at his face, which missed. Catching her leg, he tripped her gain, but she dragged him down with her. Looking at each other, they inched closer when ... "OHHH! KISSY KISSY!" Zach cried. Lei-Fang and Jann lee leapt back and the enraged Director smashed Zach, dragging him away. The 2 looked at each other and laughed.

*Next time...*


End file.
